Talk:Black Ajah
what is wrong with giveing the other Ajah? :So many things wrong with that, I don't even wanna try. On another note, anyone else find it interesting that a large percentage of the Blacks we know about are from the Red Ajah... it's either a coincidence or has something to do with the Red Ajah itself. Makes a bit of sense to me, too-the anti-male bigotry that pervades some of the Reds kind of seems to lend itself to the anti-everything mindset of a Black sister, or for that matter any higher-up in the Shadow's service. --Kefkakrazy 02:03, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :: Hmm, well there are only 3 Reds listed here and e.g. 5 Greens. Got corrections/additions? --Gherald 18:16, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Careane Should Careane be mentioned here yet? I think it's only revealed in KOD that she is Black Ajah.SparrowsWing 21:58, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :KOD has been out for more than a year now; probably time to stop worrying about these things too much. --Gherald 03:07, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe, but I haven't read KOD yet myself... Waiting for the paperback. Has there been any discussion about adding more spoiler warnings, even for the earlier books? It may not be a bad idea, especially for those people looking for info before they get to the end of the series. --Nikau 02:32, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Not really; actually, the went the other way, with us removing all spoilers except those for KoD. Consider the project similar to the Big White Book, written from the perspective of the world, which doesn't know "what happened in what book". Writing articles chronologically seems to help. Joiya Byar/Byir A quick google search seems to show it's Byir not Byar - does anyone have a hard copy of one of the books she is mentioned in to confirm? SparrowsWing 21:22, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :That's probably right, since it's Jaret Byar who is the Whitecloak, and RJ hardly ever gives people the same first or last name unless they're related. I'll check when I get home... -- nae'blis 21:33, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Sheriam Bayanar - Verin's Book Somebody has listed Sheriam as suspected member of the Black Ajah. However if Verin's book is a reliable source then she is not suspected as she has being executed by Egwene. However if we are taking the book to be unreliable we will need to put some of the other names listed as suspected. What do other people think about Verin's book - reliable or not? I myself would go with reliable. --Salters16 20:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Format - List of Names Could somebody break the list of names into columns so that it can be read without scrolling? Thank you very much.Fatidiot1234 15:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I screen captured this and printed it. It fits very nicely on the inside back cove of TGS. Fatidiot1234 17:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I got tired of seeing just a list of names without knowing current status (Black Ajah seems to die a lot), so I reformatted the main alphabetical list to include current status (Alive, Dead, permanently shielded like Liandrin, or even captive like Galina), what "group" of Blacks (such as Liandrin's) they are associated with, and who their "Controller" is. ModernCaveMan 14:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Bio Image I can't help but think that the generic Black Ajah image should be formated better in the character bio frame of most members of the Black Ajah without their own picture. For example, look at Talva's image. It only takes up a fraction of the image space. I propose we should increase it to the size of Nalaene Forrell's current image size. MegaZeroX 23:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, a standard size should be used. 150px is the one on Nalaene's page. We can go with that. ---- 12:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Most pages used the size 100px, however 150px seems to fit the frame better. MegaZeroX 00:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC)